The determination of the three dimensional atomic structure of matter is one of the most important areas of pure and applied research. The three dimensional atomic structure of matter can be determined is through X-ray crystallography. X-ray crystallography utilizes the diffraction of X-rays from crystals in order to determine the precise arrangement of atoms within the crystal. The result may reveal the atomic structure of substances such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) or proteins.